


Words

by LueurdeLaube



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments in the lives of Soul and Maka, ranging from sweet to awkward to steamy...to accidental groping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Chair**

Her favourite chair in their apartment was this big, padded and comfortable one on which she usually sat to read a book. It was disquieting that she was willingly inflicting such abuse on it. She might have felt guilty about it but—

"Oh. _Oh!_ "

Soul's deep chuckles only heightened the sensation of his mouth and tongue against her wet and needy folds. She couldn't believe this, couldn't believe that she was letting him do this to her, couldn't believe that he had her legs spread far apart over the armrests. She was completely exposed…on her favourite chair and he was licking her and she was enjoying it, immensely.

She didn't even notice how the book she had been reading prior to being _attacked_ by him like this fell from her loose grasp to the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

**Invitation**

He wished he hadn't come back here at all. He had really believed that Maka coming along would make the trip to his family because of his father's birthday more bearable but he was gravely mistaken. It had nothing to do with Maka doing something wrong or anything…it was just that…

"They're all so nice, Soul," she said on the third night on their stay in the Evans Mansion. "I'm just wondering why you left."

"Would you have liked me to stay here and never come to Shibusen? Is it that what you're trying to say?"

She flinched. "What? No, of course not! I'm just curious."

He snorted loudly, propping his elbows on the railing of the balcony. "Leave it be. You won't understand anyway."

He turned his head quickly away from her before he could see the blatant hurt etched over her face because he knew that he would break and fess up if he saw her like that. He was always weak when it came to Maka and she could be very convincing when she looked like a little kitten denied of its meal.

"Well, if you never tell me anything, of course I won't understand."

With that she left him standing alone on the balcony, guilty and dejected.

On the next day, at his father's grand birthday party, he spotted Maka talking animatedly to his brother. She looked so happy, smiling brightly and laughing at a joke Wes had made. Soul frowned heavily yet did not turn away, although the scene was nothing short of nauseating to him.

Of course, Wes would charm her. Wes was suave, a gentleman, a smooth-talker, a great and talented violinist and in every way better than Soul.

They had only known each other for a few days and Maka was already warming up to his brother so quickly. How long had it taken them to hold conversation that consisted of more than three sentences? A month? Or maybe even two?

Soul gulped loudly and clenched his right hand into a fist, feeling angry, guilty and most of all jealous. He couldn't admit to Maka that he had escaped from his family because of his own petty insecurities, he couldn't possibly tell her that he detested his older brother, who had always treated him kindly and supported him in every way possible because he happened to be more of a talented musician than he was.

He couldn't bring himself to say it that what drove him off from his relaxed life of luxury and a caring family was he himself with his idiotic inferiority complex and the egotistical wish to be better than Wes. But seeing him and Maka together talking amiably like that, he couldn't help but think if Wes had been born with weapon blood that he would have made a better partner than him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Supper**

"I'm sorry, okay! It's not like I did it on purpose."

"You should've been more careful. Your apologies won't make this burnt soup eatable!"

She was so infuriating!

Yes, it had been his turn to prepare dinner and everything was going well until he got distracted by a game of basketball on television. He hadn't meant for the soup to get burnt. He had told her this many times but she was still bitching about it, although there was nothing that could be done about it anymore.

He shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his jeans, scowling and all around managing to look like a kicked puppy. And she still didn't shut up about it, despite the uncool fact that he was putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Usually, she was always a goner whenever he employed this underhanded tactic to get his way, which was in this case getting her to shut up.

"And what are we going to eat now?"

She tapped her foot impatiently against the tiled floor and crossed her arms huffishly, regarding him with a fiery glare. "This isn't even the first time it happened. You do this all the time. If you don't want to cook dinner just tell me so. It's better I prepare it properly before you burn it again!"

He knew how to make her stop talking about it. His lips curled into a lazy grin.

"Maka?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

And with that he pounced on her. Like the times before it worked and the only noises she made were gasps, pants, moan and soft cries of his name. He didn't mind spending dinner time like this.

After all, he always got to eat even if it wasn't strictly food related.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crickets**

They were huddled close, very close but it was cold and they were freezing. The fire crackled loudly next to them, the chirping of the crickets and various other disgusting insects annoying and prevented him from falling asleep.

It was embarrassing to be hugging and cuddling with a girl he barely knew. Yes, they were partners but only for about three months and they hadn't had much contact except for the necessary hand-holding whenever he was about to transform into a scythe.

She was so tiny (and flat-chested) and trembling a lot. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her small frame. It was to keep each other warm, he told himself. And it worked. It wasn't as cold as before. He couldn't tell if she was already asleep, he couldn't see her face or eyes as she had her back pressed against his chest, although her labored breathing was a clear sign that she was already in dreamland. Lucky girl.

This was their fourth mission together and they still hadn't had any luck with this particular, persistent pre-kishin. He wanted this mission to be over and go home and preferably drink something warm like tea or hot chocolate.

He shifted on the spot, trying to get more comfortable. He briefly released Maka from his hold, stretched and shivered at the wave of coldness hitting him. He swiftly brought his arms around her again, seeking the warmth of her body and—

"Soul?"

She wasn't sleeping after all. She stiffened in his arms. He gulped.

On this fateful day two important things happened.

First, he came to realize that this flat-chested girl had indeed boobs and that he was a moron for accidentally groping her!

Second, he made the acquaintance with the infamous Maka-Chop.

.

.

.

.

.

**Stars**

It was now or never.

He had been telling this himself for hours now but whenever he opened his mouth in an attempt to confess his feelings for his so glaringly oblivious meister, nothing but inelegant stuttering come out.

Even the advice of his friends proved to be useless now. Not that they had any useful tips in the first place. Black*Star didn't even know what his problem was, Patti had just laughed at him and much to his embarrassment started to sing about him and Maka on a tree…doing it! Yes, doing it not merely kissing but _doing it_. Liz had advised him to just get her done. Tsubaki had been the only one whose words had been close to being useful. Do something nice for her, compliment her, she had said, and be romantic.

Only, his tries at romance sucked so far. A walk outside in the park with a cloudless sky and the stars and moon above them was romantic, right?

Not so much when the person of his affection was shivering and trembling and cursing him for having managed to persuade her to go out during impossibly low temperatures.

"Soul, let's go home. I'm freezing and why did you want to go out anyway?"

He took a deep breath. Maybe he could start with a compliment instead of admitting his feelings right away and slowly but surely built up to a proper confession. He put an arm around her, instantly silencing her. It was now or never. "Y-your eyes…are pretty…like the stars."

He knew that it was such a corny and uncool thing to say and her reaction only reinforced his mortification. She laughed and not one of those embarrassed but-I'm-really-flattered-laughs but one those mocking and-wtf-are-you-saying-laughs.

So much for the romantic mood. He wanted to go home…and preferably die before he did more uncool stuff like this. He had probably blown his chances with her with such a stupid pick-up line. Hell, even Black*Star would have done a better job than him. Damn it.

However, later that night he realized that cheesy compliments were awesome, especially when the result was a naked Maka underneath him, panting and moaning with each inexperienced and clumsy thrust of his body.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lamp**

One oddity that Soul noticed early in their partnership about Maka was that she liked to study. As in really _liked it_. And she did it often, not the kind of regular studying because it was necessary to have good grades but still thinking that it was a pain but the kind of really, really liking it for some unfathomable reason.

When he saw her asleep with her head resting uncomfortably on her desk, papers and books scattered messily around in the dim light of her study lamp, he was sure that this partnership could not possibly last any long if she insisted on overdoing it.

Wanting to be nice and suave, he didn't let her just sleep on, which he had done the few times before he had accidentally seen her like this because he had been too shy and awkward to know what to do as they had only known each other for a few months and were living together for three or some weeks.

He was very silent when he walked in, tidied up her desk and turned off the lamp. He shouldn't have turned off the lamp, not when he tried to scoop her up in his arms to lay her down on her bed. Although she did not wake up at first, despite the change in her position, in the sudden darkness of the room, he accidentally hit his foot against her chair and lost his balance.

Suffice to say, he did not get in her good graces when Maka's head collided with the edge of her bed.

.

.

.

.

.

**Earbuds**

"Hey Maka, can I borrow your earbuds?"

He opened the door to her room without knocking and found her lazily sprawled out on her bed and sure enough the earbuds he needed right now were in her ears as she listened to some trance-fusion crap. How she managed to look so calm and peaceful whilst such atrocity was drumming into her ears was beyond his grasp but he had long ago stopped trying to make sense of his meister's taste in music.

He impatiently tapped her on the shoulder, making her pull the left earbud out to listen to him. "What is it Soul?"

"Can I borrow your earbuds?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Why? You have your own."

"Yes but mine aren't working anymore…for some reason."

She heaved herself into a sitting position and Soul tried his best to ignore the creamy skin of her exposed stomach and the smooth expanse of mile-long legs that were perfectly accentuated by her casual shorts. How she managed to be so sexy without even trying was beyond his grasp as well and was a lot more frustrating than her favourite type of music.

"You can have them later. I need them right now."

"Come on, Maka. I bought a new record and I want to listen to it."

"And you couldn't have bought new earbuds while you were at it?"

"I didn't know they weren't working. I noticed just now."

"You can have them in an hour or so."

"Maka?"

What?"

"Give them to me!"

"Now you're acting like a child."

"You don't understand, this is really good music." He held up the newly purchased record. "Whereas what you're listening to is crap."

"Do you really think that insulting my taste in music will make me give you the earbuds earlier?"

"…"

"Idiot."

"It's become...a habit."

She snorted and turned around to lie on her stomach once more and put the earbud back to her ear, closing her eyes contently with a small smile.

Soul blinked. She was blatantly ignoring him. This wouldn't do. Maka didn't know what hit her when all air was drained from her lungs because of something heavy and _muscular_ jumping on top of her back.

"Oof…Soul, get off!"

"Gimme the earbuds."

"Get off!"

Soul should have known that he didn't stand a chance against his meister in close combat even if he did have the advantage of surprise. She owned him…totally. He was in mere seconds flat on his back, with her hovering over him and pinning his arms to her bed. Well, this was embarrassing. He blushed and Maka grinned widely, clearly enjoying his pathetic squirming and writhing.

"Loser."

This wouldn't do! Not at all. This wasn't about the earbuds anymore, his pride was at stake. Using Maka's evil gloating and slight moment of inattentiveness against her, he freed one arm and did not waste any time to fight this honorable battle until he either died or defeated her…honorably. He realized quickly that a clean fight against Maka was impossible to win.

Honor was for pussies, he decided promptly.

"Soul!" she squeaked and jumped, when his fingers made contact with her ticklish sides, not giving her the chance to escape as he freed his other hand as well. In due time, she was on her back and he was on top of her, tickling her like a pro. She was squealing, laughing and thrashing around, causing the earbuds to fall down onto the mattress, trance-fusion or techno or trance or whatever blaring out of them.

Things however weren't meant to stays entirely G-rated today. The change from tickling to caressing to groping was quite gradual so that they weren't aware of what they were exactly doing. His hands slipped under her flimsy shirt, marveling at the soft and smooth skin. Maka sighed in response, which quickly transformed into a high-pitched squeak when he unabashedly cupped her breasts.

Everything came to a standstill of realization. With his hands still on her small but so very soft and perfectly shaped breasts, he watched her cheeks flush heatedly until his brain belatedly caught on that he was indeed groping his meister. And that he was enjoying it. And that she was letting him and enjoying it…or had been at least initially.

Next thing he knew was his back hitting the mattress and Maka's mortified cry of his name.

"There you can have the damn earbuds!"

With that she stomped out of room, noisily closing the door behind her. Slowly, Soul rose from his position and dubiously took the earbuds Maka had left on her pillow. What was it again with the earbuds? Ah, they were the reason why he came here into her room in the first place!

From that day on, Soul never got himself new, functional earbuds again.


End file.
